Dearest Anna (discontinued)
by phuchess
Summary: Elsa is exiled as a child, and sent away to live alone. She grows up in jealousy of Anna, the chosen one. On Anna's coronation day, Elsa comes down from the mountains to take back what is rightfully hers, and to punish those who took away her happiness. DarkElsa
1. Prologue

Today is the day that you, my precious sister, shall be crowned. I can almost see the glittering tiara being placed onto your head. How nice...But that crown belongs to me. It is rightfully mine. I am the eldest child, and the heir to the throne. But I was sent away. Exiled by them, our own parents. They chose you over me. I was abandoned because of you. And you don't even know I exist. They _lied_ to you, Anna. They told you I was _dead._

Oh Anna, all these years you've lived in happiness, unaware that I'm still living. I am a sister who gave up _everything_ for you, a sister who so desperately wants to take everything back, to make someone pay for everything she's lost. Someone will pay. I'll make sure of that.

I was scared, Anna. But not anymore. I am no longer that shy and timid girl that "disappeared" from the palace, and from your life. I am a Queen, born with a gift. A gift which shall help me regain my rightful place. I am powerful. Pure ice courses through my veins.

I know your subjects spread rumors. They call me cold, dark and dangerous.

_And I love it._

I've lived in solitude long enough. Today is the day my name shall be reborn. Today is the day that I shall take back what is rightfully mine. Today is the day I shall make an impression into history, and into your life once again. Anna, just you wait...you do not know me, but you soon will. My name will bring fear into people's minds.

I am the Ice Queen. Do not underestimate me. I am more than just a scary story told around the campfire. I am real, and I'm coming back. Be prepared Anna. Meet your fate. _My eternal winter starts today._


	2. Triumphant Imprisonment

**I had to rewrite/edit this chapter, and that took a while but now its done and the story can move on!**

* * *

**Elsa**

I can hear the bells ringing in the distance joyfully, almost as if they were taunting me. _Arendelle...your peacefulness won't last long._

The walk down from the North Mountain was a long one, but I didn't care. I was getting her revenge, and I'm not going to let anything stop me.

As I emerge from the woods, I feel the warm summer breeze brushing my cheeks. My nose wrinkles in disgust.

_How I hate the heat! Just you wait Arendelle...once I'm Queen...there shall never be another summer again. Just imagine the cold engulfing this land, the swirling storms of fear and helplessness, and me, standing above it all, ruling alone. How it should be. How it was meant to be._

Squinting, I could see there were people milling about near the docks, women dressed in ball gowns, and the men in suits.

_I am a bit underdressed, now aren't I?_

I wave a hand, and transform the simple sheath I was wearing into a floor length evening gown. Off the shoulder sleeves appear around my arms, and intricate snowflake designs decorate the sheer material, making the sleeves sparkle in the bodice is deep blue, but in the light, it shimmers with the many shades of ice. The skirt hugs my body, and a slit runs up the left side, exposing a lot of pale skin. Icicle like patterns from the hem create a gradient up the skirt. The corner of my lips twitch up in a smirk as I admire my new dress. I run my fingers through my hair, using a bit of icy magic to hold it back. I weave the rest in a loose side braid, and tiny snowflakes appear, glinting in between the pale strands.

I step out onto the water. Instead of falling in, the water freezes beneath my feet, and I start walking across the water, my ice making a path. As I pass over the ice, it cracks and floats apart behind me. Soon enough, many jagged pieces of ice bob in the choppy waters. Dark grey clouds roll in as the wind picks up, covering the sun and casting the tiny city of Arendelle in shadow. I can see the townspeople gathering on the edge of the docks. _Oh how nice. I get a welcome party. _

But soon, they realize something is wrong, and soon enough, they gaze up in awe at the darkening sky before scattering, some running for the chapel, others running towards the town. Cries of fear ricochet across the icy waters. The temperature begins to plunge, and crystalline snowflakes fall from the sky. I step onto the docks, and walk through the deserted town towards the chapel. No one comes out of their house to stop me. They're all too scared.

_They should be._

Hurried breaths fog up the window panes, and frightened eyes glance out between cracks in drawn curtains. I just laugh, waving my hands and their houses frost over.

**Anna**

I fiddle with my hands nervously as I stand in the back of the church. I've never done too well in front of a large crowd. No matter how prepared I am, I always seem to trip or burp or break something at the worst moment. But today is my coronation. I'm supposed to become Arendelle's Queen. Any moment now I have to walk down the aisle without tripping over myself. The bishop will place a crown on my head, recite some old thing I don't understand, and then I'll be Queen. Seems simple enough...right?

The title seems too high an honor, especially for a girl like me, but my parents are dead, and I am old enough to rule. There is no other heir. Well...not anymore. You see, I did have an older sister. But she disappeared back when I was 5. My parents simply told me she wandered outside in the snow and was never found. They didn't seem sad at all, but who knows? I was too young to really understand the concept of death, so they probably dumbed it down for my naive brain.

I snap out of my thoughts when the choir starts to sing a different song. My chosen song. This is go-time, Anna. You can do this. Thankfully, I make it up to the dais no problem. _Phew._

I stand there as the choir finishes the song. I feel everyone in the room staring at my back, and rush of nervous heat runs down my body. I take a step forward, and bow low. I feel the golden tiara being placed in my hair, and I straighten. I take the scepter and orb from him, and turn to face the people. But something's wrong. They're all looking out the windows. The beautiful sunny day is no longer. The sky is dark, and I can hear the wind howling. And is that..._snow_? It can't be!

The doors at the back of the church fly open. A tall blonde woman strides in, her piercing blue eyes narrowed in anger. The men who were guarding the front were being held back by giant slabs of ice, which were nearly crushing them against the wall. And the snow! There is _snow_ coming from her fingertips, shooting outwards, seeming to control the ice.

_It can't be...her...can it?_

I hear the whispers, which confirm my fear.

_It's the Snow Queen._

She starts walking down the aisle. The click of her heels against the wooden floor echoes in the old church.

"Dearest Anna..." She purrs, dipping in a mock curtsy as she stops in front of me. Her voice is eerily beautiful, but in it also is the hollow, haunting sounds of winter, the wind, and the cold. I shiver, rubbing my bare arms. The temperature seemed to drop drastically as she neared me.

_How does she know my name? The Snow Queen is only a story, a myth! This can't be happening. This is a dream. It must be!_

I pinch my arm. Dammit. I turn my attention back to her.

"T-that would be Queen Anna now, I guess," I stammer nervously.

She just laughs, "Not anymore. I am the rightful Queen of Arendelle."

Her? The rightful queen? We'd all perish under her reign, if she doesn't freeze us first.

I've heard the rumors. The Snow Queen is dark and deadly, and as cold as the ice she creates. Two of my guards step forward, swords drawn.

She smirks, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary." She flicks her wrist, and large, sharp icicles shoot out of the ground, pinning them against the wall. I look away before the blood starts spilling onto the floor.

The people inside the church scream, and there is a mad rush for the exit at the back of the church. The Snow Queen laughs, "Oh how funny. No one is going anywhere though." She waves her hand. The doors close, freezing shut, "I want some witnesses to watch _my _coronation. Please be seated." Her words were friendly, but her tone was ice cold.

"Your coronation?" I stutter, shivering again. The temperature inside the whole church had dropped, and the walls were starting to frost over. It didn't help that I had decided to wear a sleeveless dress for the ceremony. She raises a brow, a cruel smirk twisted upon her face as her eyes wander to my head.

"Hand it over," She commands me.

"What?" I ask, confused. Then I realize she's talking about my crown. I swallow, looking up at her, our eyes meeting.

"No," I say. My voice sounds strong but my palms are sweaty. I look down once again, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Oh, how brave," she purrs, stepping closer. She places a hand on my face, cupping my cheek in her hand. I try and turn away, but she slides her hand upwards, grabbing a fistful of my hair. She yanks it, forcing me to look up at her.

"The crown. Give it to me. Now," she hisses. She then releases my hair from her grasp, pushing me backwards. I stumble, almost tripping over the hem of my gown. I wondered why she didn't just take it off my head, but I realized she wanted me to feel the embarrassment in front of my people by handing it to her.

She holds out her hand, her slender fingers curled slightly.

"Give it."

I hesitantly reach up, and pull it out of my hair. She takes it from me, and our fingers touch for a moment. She lets her fingers linger on mine, and suddenly my body shudders violently with cold. She just smirks, and inspects the golden tiara.

She places my crown in her hair. The Snow Queen looks at the bishop, who is muttering prayers under his breath.

"Finish the ceremony," the blonde commands. The bishop gulps, but her intimidating stare gives him his choices. Crown her or die. He shakily offers her the scepter and orb, and she takes them in her hands. The golden objects frost over, but she doesn't seem to care.

I step to the side submissively, shaking with fear. _What does she want? To be Queen. Obviously, Anna, duh...but why? There are larger kingdoms she could have taken. What's so special about Arendelle?_

She turns and faces the crowd, just as I did. The bishop shakily recites the blessing, but stops before finishing, "Your Grace...if I may...what is your name?"

"Elsa," the woman replies coldly.

_Elsa? That...that was my sister's name! But...this can't be my sister...can it?_

"Q-Queen Elsa of Arendelle," He proclaims nervously. There is silence, and I realize everyone's looking at me. They want me to do something.

Before I can say anything, she waves her hands and icy chains wrap themselves around my body, "Don't even think about escaping my dear Anna," the Snow Queen cooes.

"Now for the rest of you...go deliver the news that I have returned to Arendelle, triumphant over your weak queen," She says, coldly glaring at me. She unfreezes the doors, and the people stream out, screaming in terror. I glance away from her piercing glare. The people must hate me for not doing anything. But I'm so powerless against her. The Snow Queen yanks my chains, and I stumble after her, a prisoner in my own kingdom.


End file.
